gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascent
History The origins of the Ascent lay within the people of Earth and the planning of renegade Innovade, Ribbons Almark. Ribbons, having already established The Innovators within the shadows of the A-LAWS and having dug his claws into the Earth Sphere Federation, worked to further his own twisted view of Aeolia's plan. Taking prisoners from around the world, primarily those captured from Katharon among other rebel groups and Innovades that refused to cooperate with The Innovators, Ribbons began a shadow campaign to force a mass exodus of humans from Earth. These humans and innovades would be placed in stasis pods and eventually launched into space from Celestial Being. These stasis pods would eventually crash down on a planet similar to Earth, but without any dominant life. The prisoners would then escape their damaged pods and construct a new life on the new world, which they named "Electio Terra", or alternate Earth. Ribbons planned to use the people who would eventually become The Ascent for three purposes, one was to eliminate any resistance to the A-LAWS and, in extension, The Innovators. The second purpose for the exiles were to eventually serve as the participants in "The dialogues that are to come". Ribbons did not foresee the ELS arrival and as he doubted the possibility of alien life discovering Earth he instead focused on eventually "discovering" Electio Terra. The third purpose was a backup plan should Earth somehow overthrow both the A-LAWS and The Innovators. Should this occur, Ribbons planned to flee to Electio Terra, work his way into a strong position, and spearhead an assault on Earth, drawing off the prejudice of the exiles to accomplish his goals. Unfortunately for Ribbons, he was killed by Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei before he could initiate this plan. Should Ribbons have survived, it is likely The Ascent would have been even more powerful and advanced than they are today, as Ribbons would have slowly integrated Innovator designs and technology into that of The Ascent's. Instead, in under 87 years, the people of Electio had constructed multiple large cities, all governed by one government, The Ascent. During their time of rebirth, the population was constantly expanding as a result of further arrivals and due course. The Ascent had also managed to create their own design of mobile suits, but due to the lack of knowledge about GN-Drives, they never managed to create their own units equipped with them. Despite this, the technology used in the design was capable of matching any mobile suit utilizing a GN-Drive. Also, despite the lack of GN-Particles to initiate Innovation, the Ascent managed to evolve into their own version of Innovators. These were dubbed Ascended. The Ascended were gifted with the same abilities as Innovators, such as Quantum Brainwaves and increased lifespans. Their abilities, however, were shaped more for combat than understanding one another. The Ascent are further unique in that most of the population was created through Gene Splicing. Millions of alterations of DNA were made in order to increase the population. This allowed a neccesary alternative process of development and reproduction when combined with cloning. In only 10 years, the Ascent had managed to expand to over 2.8 billion people. The War When explorers from the Earth Sphere Federation came upon Electio Terra, they were met with fierce hatred. The Ascent were furious with how the ESF had treated them, exiling them instead of being granted a fair trial. They were enraged that they were forced to scrape their own living on a strange world. Upon learning that the explorers had come from Earth, the Ascent had immediately deployed their forces to destroy them. The explorers barely managed to escape and alert the ESF. The Ascent had a vastly superior military strength against the ESF. This is because after the Innovator War, the Earth Sphere Federation banned any time of combat mobile suit from being made. As a result, all the ESF had to use to protect themselves were poorly modified Sakibure mobile suits. Early in the war, the ELS attempt to intervene in the war on behalf of the ESF. Though Initially successful in pushing The Ascent back, the ELS were faced with failure. The Ascent had managed to create a massive Anti-Quantum Brainwave Bomb. The use of the weapon was such that the ELS were left nearly comatose. Though The Ascent had intended mass genocide of the ELS, the efforts of Tieria Erde and Veda, who the ELS were now connected to, managed to halt most of the damage. The only means of retaliation left to the ELS was Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, who had fortunately been unaffected by the attack. The ELS rearmed the 00 QanT and sent Setsuna to the front line. Also, earlier in the war, The Ascent were able to capture and study a GN-Drive Tau. Already aware of the superiority of GN-Drive over their technology, the design was immediatly mass produced and new mobile suits were designed for them. This served to bolster their already impressive military force. Eventually the tide of the war was turned when the Gundam Meisters from Star Strike were awakened from cold sleep. The Perfect Guardian was able to defeat Ascent forces several times. After realizing the threat potential the mobile suit possed, they quickly commisioned a mobile suit to counteract and eliminate the threat. The tide shifted back to Ascent favor once the Perfect Guardian was defeated by the Guardian X. This allowed them to quickly mount an assault that pushed the ESF all the way back to Earth. Once the True Guardian sortied in the war, the Ascent were forced to retreat to Mars. From there the ESF has managed to hold off their advances. The tide has since shifted to a standstill. Mobile Suits: *GNA-2/V Aegis *GNA-3/V Zephyr *Guardian X *Ascent Commando Unit Interstellar Ships *Ascent Mobile Suit Carrier *Vindicator Class Featured in The Ascent are featured in two timelines. Anno Domini Crossover, which covers the events of the Gundam Pilots and their respective rivals mysteriously appearing in Anno Domini, is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. The original appearance and plot will be featured in Gundam 00S: The Ascendant